Queen Celestia
Childhood -- Celestia Sol Caelo Celestia Sol Caelo -- Celestia was born a princess to Horizon and Venus just after the founding of Equestria. She spent much of her childhood learning how to be polite, courteous, effecient, and how to run a country.Her family was very close to Don Quixote bloodline, so Luna and Celestia grew close very quickly. The third member of their little brigade was Discord, who was being raised by his older brother. Celestia and Luna began to date innocently in their youth, though they made sure to keep it a secret from their parents. The only other soul who knew, just after it began, was Discord. They were sure their parents would not take it well, since Celestia was expected to give birth to an heir at some point in her life. Although, their respective parents did figure it out pretty fast. They never commented on it. Celestia and Luna stayed very close for more than a thousand years. Celestia's cutie mark comes from her natural ability to control the sun. She thoroughly enjoys doing so. Adulthood by era EF Celestia was made head of state shortly after her twenty-first birthday, and she performed admirably, especially for such a young country. Both she and Luna were given immunity to age when they became adults. Under the leadership of the Sol Caelo family, Equestria flourished. AM Celestia and her mate, Luna, began to notice that Discord was becoming more and more unstable, being led astray by his brother, Conflict. While trying to calm him, Discord mistook it for a threat and, under Conflict's encouragement, rebelled alongside his brother. Both Celestia and Luna joined in the hunt for them. Every chance they got, they tried to persuade him to come back over to their side. Each time Discord and Conflict were found, though, they managed to slip away. Dumb luck allowed Discord to take over Equestria. When Conflict and Discord finally engaged in combat, Cosmic Dust, the god looking over Earth at the time, came down to end the fight. Conflict and Discord together managed to kill Cosmic Dust, Horizon, and Andromeda, Luna's mother. The remaining royals went into hiding after Discord forcefully took control of Equestria. After a long time in hiding, Caleph and Venus were married. When they discovered the Elements, Celestia and Luna represented the first six. They came out of hiding to depose Discord. They were unwilling to kill him, so they froze him into stone, hoping to release him at a later time to convince him to change. Discord, still consumed by the hatred Conflict placed in him, released an extremely powerful burst of magic that caused Celestia's, and everyone else's, memories of Luna's and Celestia's relationship to change. Discord caused everyone to believe that Luna and Celestia were blood sisters. Luna was the only one who remembered their relationship. Almost all physical evidence of their relationship had disappeared, as well. HR After Celestia's and Luna's parents were chosen to be the next gods to protect Earth from other celestial bodies, Celestia and Luna took control of the kingdom, still as princesses. They did just as well as their parents, if not better. Celestia began to notice that Luna was becoming very agitated with something, though Luna would never explain. LR When Luna was possessed by Nightmare Moon, she took Luna's own armies and, through lies and deceit, convinced them that Celestia and her citizens were enemies. Nightmare Moon plunged Equestria into a 7-year civil war. Celestia managed to keep the elements out of Nightmare Moon's hand at the beginning, which, in the end, saved the entire world. Other countries just watched the war happen in surprise. Celestia was forced to once again use the elements. She banished Nightmare Moon, and her loyal subjects, to Earth's satellite. In the process, both Luna and Celestia were disconnected from the elements. LB Celestia deeply regretted banishing her sister. She knew that Luna had been possessed, and that she did what was necessary, but after one thousand years she began to doubt herself and her actions. She started to hate herself, imagining a hundred thousand different ways she could have handled the situation. Luckily, she managed to hide her self-loathing from all others. LR Knowing that Nightmare Moon was about to escape, Celestia knew that she would be the first target and would not be able to stop her. Celestia, after many, many years of planning, manipulated Twilight Sparkle into getting Twilight herself, and five others, to represent the elements in order to free Luna. Celestia helped Luna readjust when she was freed, though it was getting to be difficult. Many citizens were having problems trusting her, and Luna herself had many problems trusting others. Luna eventually adjusted, though, and became a strong ruler at Celestia's side once again. Present service Celestia serves with her soldiers on the front lines whenever presented with the opportunity. Celestia now represents the Elements Romance and Confidence. Category:Monarch Category:Equestrian Category:Element